


utter no name and leave no trace

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, Drabble, Human Astral, Human Black Mist, M/M, Other, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Black Mist is sleeping with Yuuma and Black Mist is sleeping with Vector and Astral isn't sleeping with Yuuma but he wishes he was and he probably will be soon. Vector's leather jacket hangs on the bedpost. Weird character/pairing study little drabble thing in an AU with some mild plotless porn.





	

Black Mist drags his right canine tooth over the stick and poke asterism adorning the left side of Yuuma’s back, just beneath his shoulder; Orion’s belt, something impulsive and sloppy from a sleepover with Alit and ink and a needle, and Yuuma’s only tattoo, except for the glittery temporary cartoon puppy from the red-capped machine at the dollar store.

The dollar store, the hot sidewalks of its outsides caked with black gum. Yuuma’d gone on Thursday to load up on more Twixes than his strong brown arms could carry, and, laughing, had spilled all over the rickety table of the student lounge, a ridiculous number of them, like an opened treasure chest, spilling out of the white plastic bags. Later, he’d taken off his shirt and made Astral dip a sponge in a blue plastic bowl filled water from the shared bathroom sink; Black Mist can imagine Astral’s virgin fingers, nervously shaking, as he painted the ink of the dog into the crevices between the knobs of where Yuuma’s spine strings up his lower back. He can imagine Yuuma’s laughter, simultaneously flirtatious and oblivious; he can imagine Yuuma shivering at the sudden cold; he can imagine the palpitations of Astral’s heart against the ivory of his ribcage. Black Mist can imagine all of it. The cartoon dog, with the flabby flat pink shovel of its tongue, with the curliness of its eyelashes, with the silver glitter of its thick outlines, now looks even more obscene than its poor design would usually make it, a crooked diagonal tramp stamp in the dip of Yuuma’s core. Black Mist feels nontoxic paint peeling up under his teeth as he drags them across the dog’s eyes.

If Black Mist were a better person, he would feel a little bit sad. But he’s not; and anyway he gives it until September, maximum, until Yuuma realizes exactly how Astral feels. He can already taste how Yuuma will end things, too, so sickeningly sweet. He’ll let him down gently. He’ll act like Black Mist has feelings to hurt. For the sake of politeness, he’ll act like they don’t both know that he knows that Black Mist is also climbing into Vector’s window to smoke pot and get his dick wet. Yuuma will end this commitment-free friends with benefits thing like a two-month relationship where they went to movies first. _96, we need to talk. I don’t want to hurt your feelings but recently um, things between Astral and me have gottenprettyserious and you know how he is, he’s_ jealous—

“Ninety-six.” Yuuma’s sweet voice groans from underneath him. There are strong, square fingers in Misty’s hair, pressing Black Mist into his skin. (Can Yuuma hear him growl, muffled like that? He can certainly feel him. He’s doing it. Teach him his place. Feel him shiver.) “ _More_.”

Oh, Black Mist’s gotten all snared up in his own thoughts again. Better to enjoy this while he has it, right? 

The leather jacket, studded with metal spikes, hanging from Yuuma’s bedpost, reeks of weed and garbage. Black Mist sucks a hickey into Yuuma’s skin just above where his low-rise jeans stop covering it. He hooks his fingers into the denim, the red fabric of the boxer briefs, and he pulls down, down, down.

**Author's Note:**

> no


End file.
